


Trust Goes a Long Way

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is thick with the smell of people dancing and the smoke machine, the lights causing his skin to heat up, but it’s the burn of want and desire that’s burning Kyuhyun the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Goes a Long Way

 

 

 

Shutting the taxi door, Kyuhyun breathed in the chilly night air as he stared down at the building he was about to enter. He was nervous going into an establishment like this on his own, and as he slowly made his down the backstreet towards the entrance, he self-consciously began to fidget with his clothing and hair.

 

The man at the door smiled at him, eyes briefly running up Kyuhyun’s frame, as Kyuhyun came to stop in front of him.

 

“Just one?” the male asks, eyebrow raised to show that he’s taken an interest in Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s flattered at the attention, but it’s not what he’s after.

 

Kyuhyun nods and pays the admittance fee to get in and the male gently pushes the stamp over the back of Kyuhyun’s pale hand.

 

“Have fun,” the male tells him as he moves aside for Kyuhyun to enter, and Kyuhyun’s legs automatically take him inside as he stares at the stark contrast of the blank ink against his pale skin.

 

The man shuts the door behind him and it’s only then that Kyuhyun’s senses relay to him the thumping of loud music and the stairway leading deeper into the club.

 

As Kyuhyun takes care to go down the dim lit stairway, he began to feel the heat coming to meet him.

 

Leaving the stairway, Kyuhyun walks through another set of doors and is immediately assaulted from the sheer volume of the music and the atmosphere of the club.

 

He can see the bar since it was on another level, allowing it to overlook the dance floor that was full of bodies moving to the beat of the music playing.

 

Dotted around the sides of the club were booths and tables for those who wanted to sit and attempt to have a conversation instead of dancing.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed as another burst of lack of self-confidence swept through him as he looked around the overwhelming club.

 

Deciding that he’ll go and buy some liquid courage, Kyuhyun began towards the stairs that led up to the balcony bar.

 

Climbing the stairs, Kyuhyun noticed he was getting a few looks and kept his head down as he climbed, not wanting to encourage someone to approach him.

 

Getting to the bar was easy, since the area wasn’t as packed, but there were still clumps of people around it as they drank, and the music wasn’t so loud.

 

Kyuhyun breathed through the nervous anticipation as he waited for the bartender to come over to him.

 

The girl sent him a welcoming smile and asked what he would like.

 

Feeling a little relieved at the smile, Kyuhyun bit his lip as he looked at the selection of spirits behind her.

 

“Need a little help deciding?” She asks him with a laugh.

 

Kyuhyun laughs and nods. “What do you recommend?”

 

The girl turns and grabs a bottle of light red liquid. “Have you ever had Skittles before?” she asks and waves the bottle in question.

 

Kyuhyun gives her a blank look.

 

“It’s just Skittles soaked in vodka and then drained away so all you have is the taste and not the actual sweet,” she explains, her smile growing. “It’s really popular at the moment.”

 

Kyuhyun decides to try it and orders it. When she places the drink in front of him with a black straw, she waits before leaving with his money as he tries it.

 

A fan has sent him Skittles in a sweet package before, so he vaguely knew what to expect, only as he took a sip of the red drink, Kyuhyun’s taste buds felt like they’ve just tasted heaven at the sweet taste and also the sharpness of the vodka.

 

He moans at the delicious taste and the girl leaves him, looking satisfied with her work.

 

Kyuhyun has to force himself to stop inhaling the drink and turns his back on the bar to look out at the club floor.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t recognise any of the music playing yet, but so far it was mainly remixed to suit the club atmosphere.

 

He found his body was automatically matching with the beats and the rhythm of the music, moving him to it as he stood watching people while taking little sips of his drink.

 

A male comes up besides Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun tilts his head to try listen to what the male is ordering.

 

Kyuhyun had seen him come up the stairs and had tried not to pay too much attention to the handsome stranger.

 

“All alone?” the stranger calls to him to be heard, and Kyuhyun turns slightly to look at the male properly.

 

The male was only slightly shorter than him, his brown hair styled off his handsome face.

 

Kyuhyun nodded as he took a sip from the black straw, chewing on it slightly as he felt the tug of attraction towards the stranger.

 

“You?” Kyuhyun asks as the male takes his drink from the female bartender.

 

The male shakes his head before drinking a little of the dark drink he ordered.

 

“Well, for the moment I am,” the stranger explains as Kyuhyun pushes aside the disappointment. “I’m waiting for a mate to come, but he’s running late.”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “How late?” he asks curiously.

 

The stranger pauses as he looks at the silver watch on his wrist.

 

“Too late,” he says with a little frown.

 

Kyuhyun takes another sip of his drink and jerks in surprise when he sucks at nothing but air through the straw.

 

“Thirsty?” the male chuckles as Kyuhyun stares at the glass in shock.

 

Kyuhyun feels his cheeks burn at the playful tease, and turns back to order another.

 

As he waits to be served due to the arrival of more people at the bar, the stranger beside him brushes against his left arm as he leans against the bar.

 

Kyuhyun shudders at the feel of the male’s arm pressing against his.

 

“Can I buy this one?” the stranger asks him, his eyes trapping Kyuhyun’s, and a lick of desire rushes through Kyuhyun from the interest he sees in the male’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun nods and takes a deep, calming breath as the male leans over the bar to grab the bartender’s attention.

 

Kyuhyun takes that opportunity to rake his eyes over the male’s body, humming low in the back of his throat at the broad back that pulled the material of the shirt, and the small waist and butt that had the black jeans moulded perfectly to them.

 

The male looked like he worked out, and Kyuhyun’s body was feeling hotter as he pictured what lied underneath.

 

“Can I have another of what she had?” the stranger asks politely, and the female from before grins as she preps the drink.

 

The bartender leaves with a little wink in Kyuhyun’s direction after she’s sorted him his drink.

 

Kyuhyun thanks the male and takes another sip of the addictive drink, hoping that the alcohol will begin to curb the fluttering in his stomach.

 

“Can I have a taste?” the stranger asks curiously, and Kyuhyun realises the male had been watching him drink.

 

Kyuhyun holds the drink out to him and mentally berates himself at being caught enjoying the taste so much.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip as the male places his lips on where Kyuhyun’s had just been.

 

Their eyes lock again as the male tastes the drink.

 

Another rush of heat sweeps through Kyuhyun.

 

“Sweet,” the male murmurs, tongue flicking out to run over his lips, and causing Kyuhyun to track at the movement.

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Kyuhyun asks as he stares at the male’s mouth.

 

He watches it pull into a little coy smirk.

 

“I meant, YOU taste sweet,” the male whispers as he shifters closer to Kyuhyun, handing him his drink back.

 

Flustered, Kyuhyun doesn’t answer in favour of taking a big sip from it.

 

“Can I ask why someone who is looking so gorgeous is here alone?” the male asks as he presses against Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun breathes through the desire at the firmness he can feel against him.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs his shoulders a little and flicks his fringe away from going into his eyes, not daring to meet the stranger’s eyes.

 

“I’m shy,” is all Kyuhyun says back, his shoulders rounding forward a little at the admission as he looks at the male.

 

The male nods in understanding. “Would it be rude of me to say that the dress you’re wearing looks stunning on you?” the male whispers to him, and a delighted tickle rushes through Kyuhyun at the compliment.

 

The dress he’s wearing is black and has lace sleeves to his elbows, and the black bodycon material of the dress clings to the softness of his chest, the lace covering the material allowing the dress to accentuate his natural slender frame whilst also masking the masculine broadness to his build.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at himself and smiles, fidgeting slightly in the black heeled ankle boots he’s wearing. The gold buckles on the front of the boots gave his outfit some a subtle attitude, just like his clutch bag under his arm did too.

 

Kyuhyun lightly flicks his long brown locks over his shoulder, baring the paleness of his skin against the black of his dress.

 

He hears the male inhale at the innocent show of skin.

 

“It’s not rude at all,” Kyuhyun whispers back, eyes demurely looking at the male.

 

He sees the male swallow, his eyes transfixed on the movement that Kyuhyun almost misses what the male says next.

 

“Do you want to dance?” the male asks him, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and finishes his drink quickly.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the male’s hand once their both done, and with the other he secures his bag under his arm.

 

“Lead the way,” he tells him, and the stranger is careful as he leads them away from the bar and down the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand instinctively clenches the stranger’s as they begin to enter the dance floor, and the male tightens his grip on Kyuhyun and doesn’t rush as he leads them through the dancing people.

 

Finding a spot near the middle, Kyuhyun swallows - his throat dry all of a sudden from the humidity in the crowd, and the male eases him close to him.

 

Kyuhyun hisses slightly at the feel of the male’s palm burning the bared area on his lower back that’s designed into the dress, and clutches at the male’s broad shoulder as their bodies slowly begin to move to the music.

 

The male’s body moves fluidly - like a dancer’s - against Kyuhyun’s body, and he’s soon succumbing to the moment as he allows the male to bring him closer against him.

 

The male’s other hand moves to rest on his hip, guiding him closer.

 

They can’t speak due to the music, but they communicate perfectly with their eyes.

 

Kyuhyun turns in the male’s hold, back pressed against the male’s chest, and moans at the feel of hands moving up and down his sides as he moves against the male.

 

The stranger briefly moves Kyuhyun’s long hair over one shoulder, and Kyuhyun gasps at the light touch of lips to his neck.

 

Kyuhyun grabs at one the male’s hands and links their fingers as he holds the male’s hand against his thigh as he feels the male rock to him, kissing his neck gently.

 

The air is thick with the smell of people dancing and the smoke machine, the lights causing his skin to heat up, but it’s the burn of want and desire that’s burning Kyuhyun the most.

 

By the time their third song plays, Kyuhyun is turned on, and so is the stranger.

 

He had turned back round at the beginning of the song, and he’s being tightly held against the male as they slowly grind against each other, their faces just inches apart.

 

No one pays them any attention. It’s a dance floor, a place where you can find yourself in your own little bubble despite being surrounded by pressing, moving bodies.

 

Kyuhyun would feel claustrophobic at the feeling of being in the middle of such a huge crowd, but he feels safe with the male.

 

The male’s palms slowly move up Kyuhyun’s spine, causing Kyuhyun to arch slightly at the feel of the male touching him.

 

He feels a hand come back down to his bare back, and Kyuhyun shudders in the male’s hold as a nail lightly tickles over the skin.

 

The male’s mouth moves and Kyuhyun can hear the sound of the male’s voice, but he wasn’t able to understand what he’s just said.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a look and the male grabs his hand and leads them through the crowd, away from the DJ station and towards one of the booths dotted around the sides of the club.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart begins to thumps heavily in his chest as the male brings them to a booth, furthest away from people and the music.

 

Kyuhyun slips into the leather booth and moves until he’s in the curve of it with the stranger closely following him.

 

“Do you want another drink?” the male asks him, and Kyuhyun is almost disoriented at being able to hear it again.

 

Kyuhyun nods his head, and the male leaves to go get them. While the male is away, Kyuhyun opens his clutch bag to check how his make-up is fairing with the heat.

 

His make-up isn’t heavy, his eyes are slightly smokey with soft black eyeliner, and his lips are bare of lipstick with just a simple nude gloss coating them. Kyuhyun ponders whether to add more, and eventually decides a little more to keep them moist.

 

The stranger comes back with their drinks just as Kyuhyun’s putting his bag on his lap, and he smiles at seeing a wine glass in the male’s hands.

 

“I didn’t say I wanted wine,” he points out as he accepts the drink.

 

The male gives him a cheeky smile that has Kyuhyun’s stomach flipping.

 

The stranger sits close to him, an arm slipping around the back of Kyuhyun to hold him, which Kyuhyun doesn’t mind.

 

Hell, he likes it.

 

The burn of arousal in him starts to die down steadily, which Kyuhyun is grateful for, and as the male asks him how his day has been and if he’s regular to the club, his finger idly running in a circle against Kyuhyun’s hip, Kyuhyun notices the male has the same dark drink as he had last time.

 

Swallowing his mouthful of wine, Kyuhyun gestures to the male’s drink.

 

“What is that?” he asks curiously, and the male’s cheeks go pink at the question.

 

“It may look strong, but believe me, it isn’t.” The male laughs, and Kyuhyun finds the male’s embarrassment endearing, but he’s also suspicious.

 

“Can I try?” he asks.

 

The male pauses a little before he hands the drink to Kyuhyun.

 

Placing his wine down, Kyuhyun takes the drink and has a little sip from it.

 

Fizz immediately touches his tongue and he jerks back in shock as he swallows the cola.

 

Kyuhyun sends the male an aggravated look as he hands the drink back.

 

“So I’m the only one drinking alcohol?” he hisses at the male.

 

The male’s charismatic face suddenly breaks and an apologetic look graces the male’s face.

 

“Kyu,” the male squirms at the burning look Kyuhyun’s giving him, “you know I can’t handle my alcohol.”

 

Kyuhyun shifts from the male’s hold, taking his wine glass with him as he sulks.

 

“I wasn’t going to let you get drunk!” the male defends as he follows Kyuhyun, his tone pleading for Kyuhyun to believe him.

 

“Whatever.” Kyuhyun mutters under his breath as he drinks his wine, ignoring the male for now as he watches the club.

 

Donghae tugs on his lace sleeves, moaning for Kyuhyun not to be like this and that if he really wants him to he’ll go buy a beer.

 

Kyuhyun finishes his wine, puts the empty glass on the table and sighs, hand reaching out to grab the male leaving for the bar.

 

“What’s your name?” Kyuhyun asks, slipping back into the role he’s been playing for the last half an hour.

 

Donghae stares at him blankly. “You-”

 

“I’m Hyun-ah,” Kyuhyun tells him softly, and Donghae’s features reverse back into the role he’s been playing too.

 

“Donghae,” he tells Kyuhyun as he slips back into the booth and Kyuhyun shifts closer to him.

 

Over the next fifteen minutes, they sink deeper into conversation, sitting flush against each other so that all they can focus on is each other.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at a lame joke Donghae was trying to tell him, and places his hand just above Donghae’s knee as he reaches over to take a sip of the warm coke.

 

Donghae stiffens only slightly at the contact, but relaxes into the booth, and when Kyuhyun settles himself back into Donghae’s embrace, the male’s arm curves him closer.

 

“Would you like another drink?” Donghae whispers and Kyuhyun’s mouth goes dry as he watches Donghae’s lips.

 

He has a brilliant idea.

 

Kyuhyun leans into the embrace, his hand rising further up Donghae’s thigh, and his other lightly pressing against Donghae’s strong chest.

 

“That depends,” Kyuhyun whispers, and for the first time tonight, he very lightly brushes his lips against Donghae’s slightly parted ones.

 

Kyuhyun can hear Donghae’s deep groan, and pulls back before the male could press against his lips fully.

 

“On what?” Donghae breathes out, his eyes half-lidded as he watches Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun feels that tickle of shyness again, but pushes it aside as he takes a deep breath, inhaling Donghae’s comforting scent.

 

“How fast can you give me it?” Kyuhyun whispers, and feels top of his ears burn as he says it.

 

But his embarrassment is short lived as Donghae breaks character again to stare at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

Kyuhyun refuses to break character, and so he decides that the best form of explaining it is to show what he means.

 

He tugs Donghae to follow him out of the booth, and once he’s straightened his dress, he links their hands together and takes them towards the direction of the stairs, ignoring Donghae’s confused calling of his role name.

 

As they skirt around the dancing crowd, Kyuhyun spies what he’s after and leads them to it.

 

He feels Donghae’s reaction to their destination by the sudden tightening grip on his hand.

 

“No way,” he hears Donghae says from behind him, and Kyuhyun keeps his eyes lowered to avoid looking at the small amount of people leaving the hallway.

 

Kyuhyun pauses and looks behind them to see that no one was paying them any attention, and when he sees the hallway entrance empty, Kyuhyun looks at Donghae’s wicked expression.

 

“Shall we?” Kyuhyun shyly smiles up at him, and Donghae’s eyes darken at the innocent act he’s playing.

 

Donghae yanks him into the nearest bathroom, and Kyuhyun’s glad he’s not wearing high heels otherwise he’d be falling over in order to follow Donghae’s fast pace.

 

Kyuhyun only gets to see that they’re in the male’s toilets before he’s being tugged into the nearest vacant cubicle.

 

He cringes at the loud slamming of the door being shut, and then he gasps as Donghae crowds him against it.

 

Before Kyuhyun can even react to Donghae’s close proximity, the male is passionately kissing him.

 

Kyuhyun sags against the door, his bag falling to the floor as he wraps his arms around Donghae’s neck to bring the male closer to him, his mouth opening to taste Donghae.

 

Donghae’s hands run up his thighs, lifting his dress slightly, and the air con in the room causes Kyuhyun to shudder and to press his body closer to Donghae’s.

 

The sound of someone entering the toilets has them both pausing, and Kyuhyun feels the rush of adrenaline and excitement as Donghae’s hands slowly move to grope his behind, his mouth languidly coaxing Kyuhyun back into kissing.

 

Listening to the murmurs of conversation only half-heartedly, Kyuhyun gently pushes Donghae back and he moves them so that he can shut the toilet lid and sit on it.

 

Donghae watches him as he sits down, his face eager, and Kyuhyun grabs the male’s belt buckle and brings him closer.

 

As Kyuhyun slowly unbuckles and undoes Donghae’s jeans, he feels the male lightly play with his long hair, moving it so that it’s over his shoulders.

 

Kyuhyun lifts up Donghae’s shirt briefly and presses little kisses to the male’s stomach as his hands push down the jeans.

 

Pulling back, Kyuhyun’s eyes widened at seeing Donghae’s lack of underwear, and he hears the male chuckle softly at his surprise.

 

Donghae’s hands gently hold Kyuhyun’s hair back as Kyuhyun goes back to kissing his stomach, gradually getting lower with his kisses until he’s kissing around the base of Donghae’s semi-erect cock.

 

Kyuhyun pauses again to listen to the tempo of the conversation outside in the bathroom, and as he listens to their drunken cheer of conversation, Kyuhyun takes Donghae into his mouth slowly.

 

Donghae doesn’t make a sound; the only indication of him having a reaction is the split-second tug to his hair as Kyuhyun sank his mouth further down.

 

As Kyuhyun works his mouth, his hands slowly run up and down the bared skin of Donghae’s thick thighs, massaging slightly as he brings him to full hardness.

 

As he begins to bob his head, his mouth sucking just a little bit more every time he got to the head, Kyuhyun lightly digs his nails into the firm flesh of Donghae’s upper thighs and drags them down.

 

Donghae hisses softly, shifting in Kyuhyun’s hold, but Kyuhyun holds him steady, refusing him to move away.

 

He does this again as his fingers travel back up and Donghae bucks slightly, causing Kyuhyun to choke briefly since he was caught off guard.

 

Both still, waiting to see if the people outside heard anything.

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening and the club music appearing louder for a few seconds before going back to being dim indicate that their company have left.

 

Kyuhyun pulls away and his hands slowly trail down Donghae’s thighs again as he spreads his legs a little more.

 

Looking up at Donghae, he smiles at the slightly flushed face.

 

“Do you like it fast, or do you like having a show?” Kyuhyun asks in a soft whisper, his hands halting on where Donghae’s jeans were.

 

One of Donghae’s hands leaves his hair and holds his jaw gently, his thumb lightly brushing over his bottom lip.

 

Kyuhyun keeps eye contact with him as he takes that thumb in between his lips.

 

Donghae’s lips part slightly as Kyuhyun gently suckles, his teeth very slightly scraping over the skin.

 

“Give me a show,” Donghae orders thickly, his arousal causing it to come out in a delicious way.

 

Kyuhyun shudders from the thrill of excitement rushing down his spine and pops Donghae’s thumb free.

 

He shimmies back a little as Donghae’s hands leave him, and his own hands leave Donghae to rest on his bare knees.

 

Donghae takes a small step back, eager eyes fixed on Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun swallows the brief burst of nervousness and focuses on his body and what he’s feeling.

 

His hands slowly run up his exposed pale legs, and he brings them to run up the inside of his thighs as they get closer to his groin. Just before that though, Kyuhyun has to lift his dress up.

 

Looking up at Donghae a little, Kyuhyun slowly pulls up the hem of the dress.

 

Donghae’s slow stroking of himself pauses as he sees what’s under Kyuhyun’s dress.

 

Kyuhyun feels a lick of pleasure at the little curse he hears as his fingers lightly trail over the sheer black lace that was covering his own erection.

 

When he had first put them on, Kyuhyun had almost ripped them off from how uncomfortable it felt to wear them.

 

According to the shop assistant, they were shorts, just not the sort that Kyuhyun’s used to seeing. They were definitely _short_ ; so short that Kyuhyun had a brief moment of panic, thinking he’d bought the wrong size. It wasn’t until he calmed down that he remembered how short they looked on the mannequin that had first drawn his attention to them.

 

Kyuhyun still thinks they’re a little too short for him, and once he got passed the uncomfortable confining feeling, due to them being sheer black lace, it felt like he was wearing nothing, which was just a tad disconcerting when he was walking in public since he could feel the chill from the air very clearly in his groin.

 

But seeing Donghae’s reaction to it, seeing the way the male’s lips parted to breathe through his mouth, his tongue slightly showing as he licked at the dry lips, his dark eyes focused on Kyuhyun’s hands, Kyuhyun felt a strong sense of pride.

 

“Do you like?” Kyuhyun questions curiously as his fingers slowly stroke up and down his length, teasing himself.

 

Donghae swallows and nods, his hand eagerly resuming stroking himself as he watches Kyuhyun.

 

“The bow is cute,” Donghae comments, his lips twitching in a small smirk.

 

Kyuhyun glances down at the forgotten small black bow on the side of the waistband of the underwear and feels his cheeks heat up.

 

“Ignore it,” he mutters, willing his cheeks to cool down as Donghae chuckles softly.

 

“Why?” Donghae asks him, and Kyuhyun looks up as he comes closer to Kyuhyun again.

 

“It matches you,” Donghae tells him softly as he cups Kyuhyun’s face with his hands and Kyuhyun’s eyes drop down to stare at the male’s waiting cock.

 

“How?” Kyuhyun questions as his hands slowly ease the band of the shorts from off his hips and down so that the head of his own cock is free.

 

Donghae watches him through the small gap between their bodies as Kyuhyun plays with himself whilst edging the shorts down further.

 

As his hand gently strokes himself, the bathroom door opens again, signalling another round of company.

 

Kyuhyun glances up from Donghae’s cock and smiles.

 

Without saying a word, Donghae brings him closer and Kyuhyun opens his mouth to welcome the male back into his mouth.

 

That rush of excitement comes back to Kyuhyun as he listens to the other men behind the door while Donghae slowly rocks into his mouth, controlling the pace and how deep he goes inside his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun closes his eyes and begins to enjoy himself. Enjoys the tickle of pleasure he’s giving to himself whilst he sucks and licks at Donghae’s cock. He can pick out the sound of Donghae’s breathing getting gradually heavier, his thrusting becoming a little more eager but not hurtful to Kyuhyun, and the sound of two men joking around with each other.

 

Kyuhyun changes his strokes, twisting his palm around the tip of his cock and jerking against Donghae as he moans at the jolt of pleasure.

 

“Sounds like someone is getting a little bit of relief,” one of the males comments and the other answer crudely, and Donghae’s hands leave his face to fist his long hair, halting him.

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes to look up at Donghae’s flushed face and sees the panic winning over his pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun reaches up and squeezes Donghae’s hands reassuringly as he slowly continues to blow him.

 

Donghae tries to stop him, but Kyuhyun pinches his hands to behave.

 

Donghae moans softly just as the sound of the bathroom door shuts as they leave.

 

“We should stop,” Donghae pants out.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head slightly, his movements determined as he moves to fondle Donghae’s balls.

 

Donghae gasps and clutches at the cubicle walls as Kyuhyun plays with him, his mouth focusing on his head and the thick vein under his shaft.

 

Kyuhyun watches Donghae’s face, watches as he becomes relaxed again and accepts the pleasure Kyuhyun is giving him, watches the way he bites his lips to keep himself quiet, but his breathing gets heavier as his hips roll towards Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun can feel the change in Donghae as he gets closer to his release and trails one lone finger up between Donghae’s legs.

 

“Fuck!” Donghae gasps as Kyuhyun lightly traces his fingertip over his hole, and his hips snap against Kyuhyun, forcing him deep.

 

Kyuhyun stills gags but doesn’t pull back, he just breathes through it and continues to bring Donghae closer to that edge.

 

Kyuhyun begins to moan softly, his fingers playing with the sensitive spot below Donghae’s balls, and as Donghae gasps and moans, hips jerking erratically, Kyuhyun braces himself as the taste of Donghae becomes stronger and thicker.

 

“Kyu-!” Donghae bites off the rest of his name as he comes into Kyuhyun’s mouth, and Kyuhyun moans in delight as he sucks and swallows the thick release.

 

Once Donghae sags against the wall, Kyuhyun leaves him, his jaw aching slightly.

 

As Donghae comes down from his high, Kyuhyun grits his teeth and fights against the urge to relieve himself as he pulls the shorts back up to cover himself.

 

“You broke character again,” Kyuhyun chastises softly as stands so he can tug his dress back down.

 

“I’m not saying anyone else’s name but yours,” Donghae tells him, and Kyuhyun smiles at that.

 

Bending to pick up his fallen bag, Donghae grabs his elbow gently and tugs him into a kiss.

 

Kyuhyun almost drops his bag again from the sudden kiss, but presses against Donghae as Donghae’s hand lands on his spine and runs down slowly to grip his behind.

 

Kyuhyun moans softly into the kiss as Donghae’s leg subtly moves between his own, the hand on his behind pressing him forward to rub against.

 

Kyuhyun pulls away with a hand against Donghae’s chest to stop him from following.

 

“You can take care of it at your place,” he tells Donghae pointedly, and Donghae nods as he squeezes his ass.

 

“Do you want to get a drink before we go?” Donghae asks, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips.

 

Kyuhyun steps away from him with a smirk of his own.

 

“My thirst has already been clenched,” he says coyly as he clicks open the lock on the cubicle door.

 

“But I am hungry,” he says as he opens the door.

 

He knows exactly what Donghae is going to say by the look on his face.

 

And his boyfriend doesn’t disappoint.

 

Kyuhyun ends up leaving the bathroom laughing at the predictably cheesy thing Donghae said to him, and as Donghae whines at him for tricking him with seduction and embarrassing him, Kyuhyun falls a little bit more for the male.

 

He huddles closer in Donghae’s hold and smiles at the red flush over the older male’s cheeks.

 

He catches a few people giving them knowing looks as they leave, but Kyuhyun feels smug instead of being embarrassed.

 

They may think they know what happened, but they’ll never know how much trust, courage, and love it took for them both to do this tonight.

 

No one will, only them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may wonder about the clothing: [ Dress](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/azz51735_black_xl_zps977b19fb.jpg) & [ Panties.](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/01BTSZAS1151007_Z_zpsc78bb6e4.jpg)


End file.
